


Lady Deathstroke

by Pman1003



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pman1003/pseuds/Pman1003
Summary: While kal dur is being rehabilitated by Miss Martian. Instead of in the tv show where Tigress aka Artemis is assigned to protection. Manta decides o protect Kal Dur and he sends Tigress and Artemis on a covert mission to extract the secretary’s of their new suicide squad. They are sent to Washington where the two will be undercover as security for lex Luthor. Who is beginning his run for president.





	1. Leaving

Chapter 1 - Leaving

We begin with Artemis looking into the mirror of her quarters in the transport ship. She feels that she will never be able to repay Wally for what he has been through and decides that if she wants to succeed in the mission she will have to forget about the wall man for now, but a thing that could build trust with the light is a relationship with the terminator. Her partner on most missions he’s only 34 and she’s 22. It wouldn’t be horrible if she could gain intel and gain trust within the light. Maybe she will pursue that. He seems interested. She thinks ah Artemis you are way in over your head. A relationship with the best assassin in the world for some intel. She continues on as tigress. Until it’s time for their last dinner on the ship before going undercover. Slade arrived 10 minutes early and already set the table. She comes in with her mask on.  
Slade  
Do you ever take that thing off  
Tigress  
Well I just never think about it

She gives in and takes it off  
Slade  
Have you ever done a mission like this  
Tigress  
Yes at a young age my father sent me on it  
Slade  
Tell me about your father  
Tigress  
He doesn’t matter  
Slade  
I think it does for you  
Tigress  
No he never appreciated me. Used me as his weapon and had no care about what I wanted  
Slade  
And what would that be  
Tigress  
I don’t know  
Slade  
I had a family once. A wife, mom dad kids even. I just, couldn’t handle it  
Tigress  
What happened  
Slade  
My job got in the way of my relationships and I no longer agreed with my wife  
Tigress  
I guess we have more in common than I thought  
Slade  
Yeah I guess, what was your real name again  
Tigress  
You can call me Paula  
Slade  
Alright Paula want to get a drink  
Tigress  
I’ve been waiting to get their all night  
They talked more about their lives away from the work. Artemis even mentioned a super annoying boyfriend that she had.  
They go to bed separate but this is just early on


	2. Daughter of the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Artemis get to Washington meet lex Luthor and Artemis meets Lex’s betrothed the one and only Talia al ghul

Lady Deathstroke 

Daughter of the Demon

 

Artemis and slade reach their destination of Washington.   
As they are leaving slade tells Artemis  
Slade   
That was a wonderful ride   
Artemis  
Yes Wilson I learned much about you  
Slade   
I hope to continue learning  
Artemis   
As do I   
The ship lands in a port on the Potomac  
Where they dock and sneak into a wharehouse. Their they meet lex Luthor. Who tells them  
Lex Luthor   
Thank you Deathstroke and Tigress for taking time off from helping Manta to serve my side of the light.  
Slade  
It is my pleasure Luthor  
Artemis  
Mine as well  
Lex  
Well now we will put on your clothing as lex Corp security and my personal guard.   
The pair walks into two fitting rooms where they recieve their uniforms. Artemis walks into the room to see a black talia al ghul style catsuit. With a zipper down the front. Slade finds a basic black tactical suit. They fit perfectly. When the two walk out Slade says  
Slade  
You look incredible   
Artemis  
Thank you you don’t look bad yourself  
They reach inside of Lex Corp tower where they meet Talia al ghul. She’s clad in a black cat suit like Artemis’  
Talia  
Lex you did not say we were having guests  
Lex Luthor   
Well due to Mercy’s ah vacation I had to find new security. Especially with my upcoming presidential run. It’s necessary to survival in this political climate.  
Artemis   
Tigress, pleasure to meet the daughter of the great one  
Slade  
Talia, how are you  
Talia  
Great, Slade   
Lex  
Tigress, You will be assigned to Talia  
Slade, to myself  
Now let me show you your quarters   
They walk down a corridor  
Lex   
You will sleep across from each other and your rooms will connect to your respective   
Artemis   
Thank you for your accommodations lex  
Talia  
You are most welcome Tigress   
Artemis   
Please, Call me Paula  
Talia  
Lex I would like to get know this Paula   
Lex  
Love do as you please  
Talia kisses Lex and leads Artemis into her quarters. They sit down in Talias bed room.  
Talia  
So Paula, tell me about yourself  
Artemis  
Well, I was trained at a young age by my father and mother, both were assassins. Like yours truly.  
Talia  
I understand, my father taught me to kill at a young age as well but he always told me that the goal was never to kill the opponent. They were only in the way of our goals.  
Artemis   
My father would just kill for cash. He believed in no such goals like yours.  
Like what goals is he striving for.  
Talia   
Oh many he seeks to redeem the human race and being about peace to the world. He wants peace even if it means he must take over with his partners in the light. Like my betrothed Lex, he believes that the only way to achieve a better world is to have a more united people. Unlike the Justice League who seeks peace through stopping petty villains and evil masterminds through destruction due to their oath not to kill. The league can do better. Cleanse this world of evil  
Listening to Talia she started to understand the light maybe they aren’t all bad or not at all. After all most villains are caused through the hero’s destruction.  
Even Joker was created by Batman. After they talked for hours about their lives and beliefs. They separate and Artemis is left with the same dilemma she had with Slade but this time she felt it. Were the villains wrong. Were they even villains at all. She went to bed not able to sleep due to her dilemma.  
End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for more


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis goes to her first day at work and reveals her identity to her new friend.

Chapter 3 - the reveal

Artemis wakes up to Talia waking her. Happy that it’s her new friend she isn’t angered. She gets dressed for her job by putting on a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Feeling adventurous she unbuttons 3 buttons almost revealing her breast. She walks out to Talia and Talia says   
Talia   
I see you are beginning to embrace your sexuality  
Artemis   
Yes I feel better like this thank you  
Talia   
Your welcome Paula  
They walk to the garage where Artemis drives her to Lex Corp tower. She sees Slade as she’s walking out and smiles and waves at him. Although coldly he still smiles back. They reach the office and Talia leads Artemis to her office. Their they talk about all types of things from the light to who Artemis has her eye on.  
Artemis begins by saying  
Artemis  
I never believed in the light and just did it for money but after talking to you and truly understanding the issues the light has I understand and I feel obligated to the light and I want to rise in the ranks to a position such as your own.  
Talia  
Wow that’s great to hear my father and his light are pleased with their mission being believed by many.  
Artemis  
Talia I have something to tell you  
Talia   
What  
Artemis   
Before i tell you you must promise me you will not tell another soul till I allow it.  
Talia  
of course   
Artemis   
Well my name isn’t actually Paula. It’s Artemis.  
Talia   
Your dead  
Artemis   
No I’m not clearly  
she reaches for her totem and pulls it off revealing herself.  
Talia  
How can I trust you?  
Artemis  
Well at the beginning of my life my father sports master and my mother the villain huntress. They trained my sister and I to become assassins. She is the Cheshire. I didn’t want to kill for money so I became the hero Artemis instead of the villainous Tigress. I was taken in off the street by the green arrow and the team. They gave me a home and my mother took care of me at her apartment. She left the villain gig as well. That’s beside the point. I joined the team and fought on the side of justice. Until Wally the kid flash and I decided to go and have a family. I loved Wally but wanted to keep being a hero. So when Night-wing called and asked about a mission I immediate said yes. Aqua lad faked my death and I’ve been deep undercover mission for 6 months now. But I have seen the error in my ways. Due to you I understand that killing is mandatory to bringing salvation and justice to the world. Not for money but for power so that the cheroot world cannot decide for itself because it’s unable to.  
Talia  
I need to take this in so Aqualad is a double agent you are were a hero and you faked your death after having a family with your lover. Wow Artemis, your life just gets better every day.  
Artemis  
Yeah it is crazy indeed  
Talia  
You know I think it’s time you meet my father Ra’s. He can help our situation and even your family situation because I don’t know if your family is still working for father.   
Artemis  
Thank you Talia. I just couldn’t deal with it anymore and I’m angered at the way the league and team have used me to defeat a cause that i believe in.   
Talia  
You are welcomed in the light  
Artemis   
Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions and kudos


End file.
